List of renamed cards
Several cards have been renamed in the history of the OCG/''TCG''. English Series and archetype renames * "D. D." → "D.D." * "Destiny Hero" → "Destiny HERO" * "Elemental Hero" → "Elemental HERO" * "Evil Hero" → "Evil HERO" Individual card renames Major changes * "After Genocide" → "After the Struggle" → "After The Struggle" → "After the Struggle" * "Amazon Archer" → "Amazoness Archer" (to make it part of the "Amazoness" archetype) * "Cliff the Trap Remover" → "Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover" (to make it part of the "Dark Scorpion" archetype) * "Dark Assassin" → "Dark Assailant" * "Dark Trap Hole" → "Darkfall" (to make it not part of the "Trap Hole" archetype) * "Harpie's Brother" → "Sky Scout" (to make it not part of the "Harpie" archetype) * "HERO Flash!!" → "Hero Flash!!" (to make it not part of the "HERO" archetype) * "Hero's Bond" → "HERO's Bond" (to make it part of the "HERO" archetype) * "Hidden Book of Spell" → "Hidden Spellbook" (to make it part of the "Spellbook" archetype) * "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" → "Hundred Eyes Dragon" * "Luster Dragon" → "Luster Dragon #2" (to avoid confusion with another monster named "Luster Dragon") * "Oscillo Hero #2" → "Wattkid" (to make it part of the "Watt" archetype) * "Pigeonholing Books of Spell" → "Spellbook Organization" (to make it part of the "Spellbook" archetype) * "Red-Moon Baby" → "Vampire Baby" (to make it part of the "Vampire" archetype) * "Trial of Hell" → "Trial of Nightmare" * "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice barrier" → "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" Minor changes * "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" → "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" → "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" * "Arcana Force Ex - the Light Ruler" → "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" * "Beta The Magnet Warrior" → "Beta the Magnet Warrior" → "Beta The Magnet Warrior" * "Big Shield Guardna" → "Big Shield Gardna" * "Blackwing Armed Wing" → "Blackwing Armed Wing" (extra space removed) * "Call Of The Haunted" → "Call of the Haunted" * "Cemetery Bomb" → "Cemetary Bomb" * "Contract with the Abyss" → "Contract with the Aybss" → "Contract with the Abyss" * "De-Spell" → "De-spell" → "De-Spell" * "Doma The Angel of Silence" → "Doma the Angel of Silence" * "Gaia The Fierce Knight" → "Gaia the Fierce Knight" → "Gaia The Fierce Knight" * "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" → "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" → "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" * "Gradius's Option" → "Gradius' Option" * "Helping Robo For Combat" → "Helping Robo for Combat" → "Helping Robo For Combat" → "Helping Robo for Combat" * "Level up!" → "Level Up!" * "Red-eyes B. Dragon" → "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" * "Sephylon, the Ultimate Time Lord" → "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord" * "Tribute to The Doomed" → "Tribute to the Doomed" → "Tribute to The Doomed" French Series and archetype renames * "Héros de la Destinée" → "HÉROS de la Destinée" * "Héros du Mal" → "HÉROS du Mal" * "Héros Élémentaire" → "HÉROS Élémentaire" Individual card renames Major changes * "Archère Amazonesse" → "Chasseresse Amazonesse" * "Bébé de la Lune Rouge" → "Bébé Vampire" * "Dé Gracieux" → "Dé gracieux" * "Dragon Empereur du Chaos - Annonciateur de l'Apocalypse" → "Dragon Empereur du Chaos - Emissaire de l'Achèvement" * "Frère de Harpie" → "Éclaireur du Ciel" * "Flash HERO !!" → "Flash Hero !!" * "Grimoire Dissimulé" → "Livre de Magie Dissimulé" * "Héros Oscillo Nº2" → "Électro-Gamin" * "Lien des Héros" → "Lien des HÉROS" * "Rangement des Grimoires" → "Rangement Livre de Magie" * "Trappe Énorme des Ténèbres" → "Chute des Ténèbres" Minor changes * "Des Volstgalph" → "Des Volstgaph" * "Gardien Koa'ki Meiru" → "Gardien d'Onyx Koa'ki Meiru" German Series and archetype renames * "Böser Held" → "Böser HELD" * "D. D." → "D.D." * "Elementarheld" → "Elementar-HELD" * "Schicksalsheld" → "Schicksals-HELD" Individual card renames Major changes * "Finstere Fallgrube" → "Sturz ins Dunkel" * "Harpyien-Bruder" → "Himmelskundschafter" * "Heldenbündnis" → "HELDEN-Bündnis" * "HERO Blitz!!" → "Hero Blitz!!" * "Oscillo-Held #2" → "Wattkind" * "Rotmond-Baby" → "Vampirbaby" * "Verborgenes Zauberbuch" → "Verborgenes Magiebuch" * "Zauberablagebuch" → "Magiebuchsammlung" Minor changes * "XX-Säbel-Ragigura" → "XX-Säbel Ragigura" Italian Series and archetype renames * "D. D." → "D.D." * "Eroe el Destino" → "EROE del Destino" * "Eroe Elementale" → "EROE Elementale" * "Eroe Malvagio" → "EROE Malvagio" Individual card renames Major changes * "Arciera Amazoness" → "Arciere Amazoness" * "Bambino della Luna Rossa" → "Bambino Vampiro" * "Buco Trappola Oscuro" → "Caduta Oscura" * "Drago Imperatore del Chaos - Emissario della Fine" → "Drago Imperatore del Chaos - Ambasciatore della Fine" * "Fratello delle Arpie" → "Scout del Cielo" * "HERO Flash!!" → "Hero Flash!!" * "Legame dell'Eroe" → "Legame dell'EROE" * "Ordinando Libri di Magia" → "Organizzazione del Libro di Magia" * "Oscillo Eroe #2" → "Wattragazzo" Minor changes * "Guerriero Magnetico Alpha" → "Guerriero Magnetico Alfa" Portuguese * "Ajudar o Rôbo para o Combate" → "Robô Ajudante de Combate" * "Golem Engrenagem Ancião" → "Golem do Mecanismo Antigo" * "Lord Vampiro" → "Senhor dos Vampiros" * "Ogro de Rocha da Gruta N°1" → "Ogro de Rocha da Gruta #1" Spanish Series and archetype renames * "Héroe del Destino" → "HÉROE del Destino" * "Héroe Elemental" → "HÉROE Elemental" * "Héroe Malvado" → "HÉROE Malvado" Individual card renames Major changes * "Agujero-Trampa Oscuro" → "Caídaoscura" * "Alanegra Ala Armada" → "Alanegra Armado" * "Dragón del Rosal Negro" → "Dragón de la Rosa Negra" * "Dragón de Metal Raro" → "Dragón de Metales Preciosos" * "Flash HERO!!" → "Flash Hero!!" * "Hechicero Oscuro Rojo" → "Encantador Oscuro Rojo" * "Hermano de la Arpía" → "Explorador del Cielo" * "Héroe Oscillo #2" → "Wattniño" * "Inpachi en Llamas" → "Inpachi Ardiente" * "Sable Luminoso" → "Espada Luminosa" * "Torbellino Oscuro" → "Remolino Oscuro" * "Vínculo del Héroe" → "Vínculo del HÉROE" Minor changes * "Alpha el Guerrero Magnético" → "Alfa el Guerrero Magnético" * "Estátua Guardiana" → "Estatua Guardiana" * "Guardian Goyo" → "Guardián Goyo" * "Gran Escudo Guardna" → "Gran Escudo Gardna" * "Jarra de la Codícia" → "Jarra de la Codicia" * "Luz del Juício" → "Luz del Juicio" * "Neo el Espadachín Mágico" → "Neo, el Espadachín Mágico" Asian-English Individual card renames * "Ｂｌｕｅ ｅｙｅｓ・Ｗｈｉｔｅ・Ｄｒａｇｏｎ" → "Ｂｌｕｅ- Ｅｙｅｓ Ｗｈｉｔｅ Ｄｒａｇｏｎ" Chinese Individual card renames * "藍眼白龍" → "青眼白龍" Renamed cards, List of